Nunca es suficiente
by ErrexErre
Summary: Pero él pudo verlo, pudo ver la mirada furiosa de Dinamarca. Su mirada herida, su orgullo hecho añicos. La humillación que recorría su cuerpo y cómo le hervía la sangre de la rabia. Noruega pudo sentirlo y un vaho de satisfacción le recorrió el cuerpo.


Uhh, miren… Otro fic de Hetalia 8D Srsly, tengo alguna clase de obsesión con los nórdicos, pero éste venía ya para waifu awesome 3 Naru-chan

Anyways, llevaba mucho sin publicar, he perdido el toque (¿) Así que ya les dejo éste aquí.

**Disclaime**r: Que Hetalia no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus persoanjes.

**Pairings**: DenxNor al parecer, pero tiene hints SuxNor…

**Oneshot**

**Summary**: Pero él pudo verlo, pudo ver la mirada furiosa de Dinamarca. Su mirada herida, su orgullo hecho añicos. La humillación que recorría su cuerpo y cómo le hervía la sangre de la rabia. Noruega pudo sentirlo y un vaho de satisfacción le recorrió el cuerpo.

**Nunca es suficiente**

Llevó a sus labios la taza con el café amargo y bien cargado que tanto le gustaba. Vivir con Suecia tenía la ventaja que él se encargaba de muchas cosas y las ofrecía sin preguntar. Y ya se había hecho costumbre que el sueco viniera con una gran taza de café hasta su habitación y se la dejara en silencio, hasta que él, por fin, salía de la habitación y desayunaba silenciosamente junto a él. Noruega disfrutaba mucho de aquella ceremonia, donde ninguno hablaba y lo único que se escuchaba era el ligero 'clinc' de los cuchillos y las cucharitas contra los platos.

Desde que había llegado a aquella casa, Suecia siempre le había parecido muy distraído y distante. Más de cuando vivían todos en casa de Dinamarca.

"Tsk"

Hizo una mueca al notar cómo se le derramaba un poco del líquido oscuro sobre las sábanas. Y salió de la cama de una vez. El café aún estaba caliente. Lo dejó sobre la mesa y sacó la sábana manchada con cierto fastidio. ¿Suecia la lavaría? Era probable, pero tampoco quería ser tanta carga para él.

Le encontró terminando de servir el desayuno de ambos y el sueco levantó la mirada al sentirlo entrar al comedor. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo y miró la sábana interrogante.

-Me vino el periodo –le dijo, sin poder contener una broma como esa con su cara seria e inexpresiva. El otro le quedó mirando fijamente, tratando de procesar lo que era demasiado improbable. No le dijo nada, pero se sentó, y Noruega dejó la sábana en el cesto de ropa sucia para acompañarle a desayunar.

Sin quererlo, se había acostumbrado a aquella rutina, que lejos de parecerle aburrida y tediosa, la encontraba agradable y armoniosa. Sobretodo porque las miradas del sueco comunicaban muchas cosas.

-Está muy bueno –comentó, como cada mañana que Suecia hacía el desayuno y era su forma de agradecerle. El sueco hizo un gruñido y Noruega le dedicó el remedo de una sonrisa.

Terminaron de desayunar y como todos los días, el sueco no dejó que el más bajo lavara los platos ni hiciera alguna otra labor. Éste supuso que, al haber hecho Finlandia todo aquello previamente, no quería que pensara que era un reemplazo. Pero sabía que aunque no lo quisiera, era así. No que él realmente se sintiera un reemplazo, él definitivamente no era llamado 'esposa'… Pero muchas veces había encontrado a Suecia mirándole con cierta melancolía y tenía que retirarse a su habitación para no luchar contra la tensión en el ambiente que les provocaba la inexistente, pero tangible presencia del finlandés.

Fue en uno de esos días, mientras el noruego tomaba un baño y le había intentado seducirle para que le acompañar, con un índice de éxito casi logrado, que cierto danés decidió aparecerse, imponente, con la capa ondeándole al paso y una sonrisa en los labios. El sueco casi le tira la puerta en la cara.

No hablaron mucho, por la sencilla razón que el dueño del hacha había entrado sin pedir permiso y sin mucha oposición del más alto, que le miraba entre desconcertado y furioso.

-¿Y dónde está? –sonrió un poco forzadamente.

-… ¿Dónde está qué?

-No 'qué'. ¿Dónde está Norge? ¿Se te ha escapado?

El sueco levantó una ceja.

-¿Tendría algún motivo para hacerlo?

Dinamarca apretó los puños, pero no dijo ni hizo nada, dio una vuelta y barrió la casa con la mirada.

-¿Y la pasan bein?

-¿Qué?

-Claro, claro que deben pasarla bien… sí…

-… ¿Y exactamente para qué viniste? ¿Hay que discutir? Algo importante, quiero decir. ¿Pasa algo con el.-¿

-¿Lo tocas?

Un silencio invadió todo el lugar.

-¿Qué?

-No lo haces, ¿verdad? –estaba sonriendo de lado, acercándose lentamente al sueco sin que peste se aludiera ni retrocediera un solo paso- Porque… yo no te lo permito, ¿sabes, Sve? Además… Norge sólo permite que yo lo toque.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso? –el aludido acababa de aparecer, toalla en la cintura y otra alrededor del cuello. Expresión de indiferencia. Se paró justo al costado de Suecia - ¿Qué te interesa tanto?

El danés le quedó mirando estático unos segundos. Algo en su expresión corporal le decía que había estado a punto de abalanzarse sobre el noruego y que le estaba costando mucho no hacerlo. El más bajo entrecerró los ojos y le miró examinándole cuidadosamente.

-¿Y bien?

-Dile, Norge –sonríe- Que aunque ahora vivas con él no le tocas. Que sólo puedes pensar en mí –suelta una carcajada- Que siempre me preferirás –se acercó peligrosamente, pero Suecia estiró un brazo para impedirle el avance, sin decir nada – No te metas, Sve. Norge… -le miró- Aún me deseas, puedo notarlo en tu mirada… Recuerda que siempre me gustaste más que los demás.

-Tanto que te deshiciste de mí –le respondió el más bajo mirándole directamente a los ojos. El otro seguía sonriendo, pero retrocedió un poco – Siempre aprecié tus muestras de amor hacia mí, gracias.

-Sabes que tenía que hacerlo. No tenía otra opción, Norge, yo—

-Lo hace –Noruega pasó sus dedos por sus cabellos mojados, cerrando momentáneamente los ojos. El sueco le miró de reojo – Lo hace. Lamento decirte que estás equivocado, Danmark. No extraño ninguno de tus toques y mucho menos te deseo.

Un silencio cargado de tensión se extendió en el ambiente.

-Deberías marcharte si no hay nada urgente que quieras comunicar –dijo el sueco, con voz ronca.

-¡Debes estar jodiéndome! –el puño del danés chocó con fuerza contra la palma abierta del sueco. El pu{o iba dirigido directamente al rostro de Noruega, que ni se inmutó.

-Te equivocas –repitió –Suecia me hace el amor como tú jamás soñarías en hacerlo –el sueco cerró los ojos y resopló pesadamente, pero no se esperó que el más bajo le cogiera de la corbata y le atrajera hacia él, para besarle con tal intensidad que tuvo que apoyar una de sus manos contra la pared para no caer sobre él.

Un portazo les indicó que Dinamarca ya no se hallaba en le lugar y que porbablemente no volvería en un buen rato, al menos.

Pero él pudo verlo, pudo ver la mirada furiosa de Dinamarca. Su mirada herida, su orgullo hecho añicos. La humillación que recorría su cuerpo y cómo le hervía la sangre de la rabia. Noruega pudo sentirlo y un vaho de satisfacción le recorrió el cuerpo. E incluso había disfrutado de aquel beso. Con toda su alma. Si tuviera que decirlo, era el mejor beso que había tenido en la vida.

Porque había hecho sufrir a Dinamarca.

Nunca tanto como sufría él.

-¿Por qué le mentiste? –le preguntó unos segundos después el sueco, sin inmutarse en lo absoluto por la acción del noruego.

Éste no respondió. Tan eufórico como se sentía, le arrojó sobre el sofá y se sentó sobre él. Su cuerpo húmedo rozando las ropas del más alto. El de ojos verdes entrecerró los ojos.

-Vamos a volverlo verdad –le susurró al oído, y volvió a tomar sus labios con más intensidad que antes, recordando la expresión del danés, evocando su mirada, sus celos, su rabia. El sueco jadeó y le tomó de las caderas, atrayéndole un poco.

Escuchó los suaves gemidos del noruego ante sus toques y se detuvo, mirándole fiajmente.

-¿Qué sucede?

-… No deberíamos.

El más bajo le tomó del mentón y frucnió el entrecejo.

-¿No me deseas?

-… Sabes que no es eso…

-¿Cuál es el problema entonces?... Finlandia no está aquí.

El sueco paseó la mirada por la sala, el comedor y suspiró pesadamente. Cogió al noruego de la nuca y le atrajo en otro beso.

Estaba claro que por más intensos que fueran sus sentimeintos, ambos estaban ausentes durante todo el acto. Sus jadeos y sus gemidos pertenecían a otras personas. Disfrutaban el tacto del otro pero les consumía la pena y la melancolía. Al terminar el sueco le abrazó y el noruego se dejó abrazar, con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras maldecía con toda su rabia el día que Dinamarca le había abandonado.

Amaba a Dinamarca. Y probablemente no dejaría de hacerlo nunca.

Y se odiaba por eso.

Los días siguieron pasando y ahora compartían un poco más de lo que pensaban. Reían un poco juntos. Llegaban a bañarse juntos. A dormir en la misma habitación. A comentar los mismos libros. Pero no volvieron a hacer el amor jamás.

Se entendían así, con pocas palabras y con silencios.

Y Dinamarca no volvió por ahí.

El sueco bostezó levemente mientras leía atentamente unos documentos cuando el noruego apareció. Le miró de reojo y dejó a un lado los documentos.

-Quiero irme, Sve. Necesito mi libertad. Quiero mi independencia.

El de ojos verdes suspiró y apoyó los codos en la mesa, llevándolos al mentón pensativamente. Noruega esperaba paciente, sin moverse.

Finalmente, luego de unos minutos, el sueco se levantó. Se aproximó hacia el más bajo y le dio un beso en la frente, acción que dejó pasmado y sorprendido al noruego. Le miró interrogante.

-Podría decirte que no. Pero no hay razón por la que debas seguir aquí.

Noruega le miró anonadado, parpadeó y finalmente sonrió, y dejó escapar una carcajada.

-Nos volveremos a ver, Sve.

-No lo dudo –le devolvió una sonrisa, pensando en la segunda persona importante para él que dejaba ir. Pero talvez eran mejro las cosas así.

Bostezó fastidiado y miró a la nada con el aburrimiento escrito en la cara.. Las guerras y los problemas en su país le tenían tan agobiado. Las reuniones, la política…

Felizmente toda esa mierda había acabado ya.

Y Norge, claro. Todo ello ocupaba su mente.

¡Sve hijo de puta!

Pero no, ¿quién era realmente el hijo de puta? Sonrió con amargura.

No se dio cuenta de que alguien le observaba. Que luchaba contra las ganas de correr y patearle la grandísima cara de idiota que tenía.

-Anko.

El aludido volteó inmediatamente, aturdido. Retrocedió sobre el pasto para luego levantarse de un salto y abrazarle tan fuerte que le tiró.

-¡Idiota! ¿Qué demonios te pasa..?

Estaba temblando entre los brazos del otro y tenía un nudo en la garganta. Quería gritar, golpearlo, abrazarle, patearlo y titarle de los pelos, decirle lo idiota que era, cuánto le odiaba y cuánto le amaba y cuánto le odiaba por eso.

¿Por qué eres tan idiota, anko?

Pero no hizo nada, se dejó abrazar largamente, meintras el danés acariciaba su nuca y aspiraba la fragancia en su cuello y dejaba escapar un suspiro.

-Es bueno que no huelas a ese diota de Sve.

Le golpeó.

-¡Realmente eres un idiota, anko!

-¿Q-qué te pasa? –el danés se llevó sorprendido la mano a la mejilla, frotándose.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Qué le pasaba? Simple. Habían pasado tantos años sin verse, tanto dolor, tantas noches pensando en ese maldito bastardo para que venga y lo primero que le diga sea algo sobre su olor y Suecia? No tenía cerebro ni sentido común.

Dinamarca sonrió y le jaló del brazo para atraparlo en un nuevo abrazo.

-No tienes idea de cuánto te he extrañado.

-Cállate.

Pero no se movió, cerró los ojos cuando los brazos del danés le rodearon y sintió, por fin, que había regresado adonde siempre había pertenecido. No importaba cuán tonto y cabeza hueca fuera, podía decir que era su tonto y cabeza hueca y que podría decírselo cuantas veces hiciera falta y cuantas veces él necesitara decriselo.

Y necesitaba decírselo mucho.

También necesitaba que Dinamarca le dijera esas cosas molestas y le abrazara hasta asfiziarle. No porque le gustara, claro que no.

¿Qué se pensaban?

Después de todo, Dinamarca era un molesto hermano mayor.

El danés le susurra algo al oído y Noruega abre mucho los ojos, con el rostro sonrojado y se aparta, golpeándole en la cara cn su gorrito, sin que eso evite que le danés vuelva a arrastrarlo hacia él y le bese sorpresivamente.

Oh bueno…

Los besos de Dinamarca siempre eran los mejores. Porque podía sentir todo lo que él quería transmitir.

Hm… pues aquí está éste. Todo es culpa de Aniel que me incita a publicarlos.

Una vez más, ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
